The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Crapemyrtle plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia indica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G2X133251’.
The new Crapemyrtle plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact, mounding and freely-branching Crapemyrtle plants with large inflorescences, high temperature tolerance, winter hardiness and resistance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Crapemyrtle plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in August, 2010 of Lagerstroemia indica ‘Natchez’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lagerstroemia indica identified as code number 8170-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Crapemyrtle plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Jan. 9, 2011 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Bellefonte, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new Crapemyrtle plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since Feb. 2, 2011 has shown that the unique features of the new Crapemyrtle plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.